How many values of $x$, $-19<x<98$, satisfy $\cos^2 x + 2\sin^2 x = 1?$  (Note: $x$ is measured in radians.)
Explanation: Since $\cos^2 x + \sin^2 x = 1,$ the given equation reduces to
\[\sin^2 x = 0,\]so $\sin x = 0.$  This occurs exactly $x = k \pi$ for some integer $k.$  Then $-19 < k \pi < 98,$ or
\[-\frac{19}{\pi} < k < \frac{98}{\pi}.\]Since $-\frac{19}{\pi} \approx -6.05$ and $\frac{98}{\pi} \approx 31.19,$ the possible values of $k$ are $-6,$ $-5,$ $\dots,$ 31, giving us a total of $31 - (-6) + 1 = \boxed{38}$ solutions.